


圣诞节

by aONCEwhowriteaboutSVT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aONCEwhowriteaboutSVT/pseuds/aONCEwhowriteaboutSVT
Summary: “亲爱的胜澈哥，这是我们几个弟弟为了你跟净汉哥的性福生活准备的圣诞礼物哦！！！"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	圣诞节

-澈汉  
-🚗🔞  
-第一次开车技术不好请见谅🙇🏻♀️

今天是圣诞节，崔胜澈拿着文俊辉神神秘秘塞给自己的圣诞礼物还特意嘱咐自己一定要在房间里锁门跟尹净汉一起开，往自己跟尹净汉的房间走去。  
“哈尼？？？过来跟我开俊尼送的礼物啊！”崔胜澈打开房门后叫了一声，尹净汉的声音从浴室里面传来，“你先开吧，让我洗完澡出来看就好了。”  
“行吧。”崔胜澈坐到床上，拆开礼物，看到礼物的那一刹那，脸唰的就红了，这，tm的是什么啊！！！  
拿起礼物里面的卡，崔胜澈仔细阅读起来：  
“亲爱的胜澈哥，这是我们几个弟弟为了你跟净汉哥的性福生活准备的圣诞礼物哦！！！那瓶润滑剂有春药在里面哦！放心啦绝对安全的！我们都替你试过了！给哥的建议是换衣服再用润滑剂然后再开始呢～祝你玩的愉快啦！”然后是他那亲爱的一个亲故和十个弟弟的签名。  
“胜澈尼是什么啊？”尹净汉的询问声从浴室里传来，“你怎么都不吱声的啊？”  
“啊，你自己出来看就好了！”崔胜澈一方面很紧张，另一方面又很激动，他觉得把那张卡藏起来肯定是好事，所以就把那张卡随手丢到了床头柜里，“算了，我拿给你吧，反正你也是要穿上的？”  
尹净汉看着拿着一件红绒绒的衣服走进来的崔胜澈整个人都是懵的，他擦头发的动作都停了下来，看着崔胜澈把那件衣服打开来给他看。  
“崔胜澈！你你你你你你你！！！”尹净汉看到衣服的实体以后脸红的都语无伦次，“俊尼送的？？？情趣内衣？？？还是圣诞主题？？？我跟你说我才不穿！！！”  
“哎呀哈尼你就穿一次嘛！今天是圣诞节哎！你还没有送给我礼物呢……”崔胜澈早就料到了尹净汉会拒绝，所以提前想好了说辞，抱住尹净汉使出了撒娇秘技。  
尹净汉每次都对这招没有抵抗力，想了一下自己确实是还没给爱人送礼物，便红着脸答应了：“那……那好吧！就一次！”

换好装后的尹净汉看着镜子里暴露的自己，害羞的一手扶着洗手台，一手捂着脸，门外的崔胜澈从拿到衣服的那一刻就等不及了，一直在门外催着：“哈尼你不要害羞嘛！你什么样子我都见过不是吗！”  
“崔胜澈你闭嘴啊！”尹净汉被他这么一说，更感到羞耻了，他深吸一口气，做好心理准备以后，打开了卫生间的门。  
“哈尼！！！哈尼……”崔胜澈先是迫不及待的转过头，然后看到尹净汉暴露的样子，愣住了，“哈尼你……也太好看了吧……”下身不自觉的一热，崔胜澈拦腰抱起尹净汉把他丢到床上，“来吧哈尼，我早就忍不住了……”  
崔胜澈拿过床头柜的润滑剂，向尹净汉的小穴探去：“哈尼放松，好好扩张你待会才不会疼不是嘛……”然后另外一边手不安分地在尹净汉身上游走，嘴也忍不住的吻上了尹净汉红润的嘴唇。  
“唔……崔胜澈……”尹净汉的小穴在崔胜澈的手指进来之前就已经开始流水了，进来之后更是，算一算他们上一次做也是两个月前了，尹净汉的快感一下子就被点起来了，“啊！”崔胜澈的手指熟门熟路的顶到了尹净汉的敏感点，他的另一边手也从游走转到了尹净汉的粉嫩的乳头上面，轻轻的抚摸着，他的嘴则是在尹净汉的脖子跟耳垂来回进攻。  
“唔……胜澈尼……我好热啊……”崔胜澈听到这话的时候就知道是润滑剂里面的春药开始发作了，手上的动作也越来越快，嘴巴也从脖子那里转到了另外一边乳头上，“胜澈尼……”手指快速的抽插加上春药的效果让已经两个月没有做过的尹净汉一下子就快高潮了。  
“啊哈……胜澈尼……想要……”  
“叫老公，还有，你想要什么啊？”崔胜澈恶趣味的在尹净汉的耳边喷着热气说道，手指还重重的往他的敏感点顶了两下。  
“想要……啊哈～老公的～大～肉棒～哈啊～”尹净汉被崔胜澈顶到全身发抖，咬着嘴唇让自己仅存的一丝理智控制着自己不呻吟出来。  
崔胜澈抽出手指，脱掉裤子，压上尹净汉，看着他红透的脸，邪魅一笑，然后恶趣味的看着他，什么也不做。  
尹净汉因为手指的突然抽出，发情的小穴感到空虚，控制不住的摩擦着自己的双腿，试图让发情的小穴冷静一点，他看着邪恶的笑着什么也不做的崔胜澈，性欲终究还是战胜了他那最后一丝的理性：“唔……老公你快点进来啦……人家忍不住～想要嘛～”  
“那你说说你想要什么啊？”  
“人家想要老公的大肉棒狠狠的操人家啦～老公你看老婆的小穴都湿成什么样了啦……老公～”尹净汉撒起娇来真的是要了崔胜澈的命，更要命的是尹净汉还配合着自己说的话打开双腿让湿漉漉的小穴暴露在崔胜澈的眼前，还有那副发情的样子，崔胜澈先是又挤了点润滑剂到手指上又狠狠的抽插了几下，才把自己的分身插进去。  
“哈啊～老公的肉棒～好大～老婆好爽～”尹净汉的大脑完全被性欲操控了，再加上那要命的春药，连说出来的话都令人羞耻。  
要是换作平常，崔胜澈这个时候肯定被刺激的就兽性大发了，但是今天，他惊奇的还挺有耐心，或许是被尹净汉的样子给刺激到了，想好好玩玩他吧，毕竟他平时可没有这个机会。  
“唔，老婆想要什么要说出来才可以哦，不然老公什么都不会做的哦！”崔胜澈插进去以后就没动过，一直保持着那个姿势，毕竟力行澈可不是白叫的。  
“老婆要老公狠狠的操爆人家的小穴嘛～”尹净汉一边撒娇一边动着自己的腰，还是不是呻吟出声来。  
“遵命，老婆大人。”崔胜澈抓住尹净汉的腰，特别听话的开始快速用力地抽插着，爽得尹净汉大脑一片空白，纤细的手紧紧的抓着床单，娇喘着。  
“啊～哈～老公好厉害～哈～老婆好爽～啊哈～老公再快一点～哈对～嗯啊～再快一点～”崔胜澈抽出一只手握住尹净汉的肉棒，上下快速的撸动着。  
“老婆爽吧？老公厉害吧？嗯？再叫的大声点吧啊老婆～”  
尹净汉还真的就乖乖听话大声的呻吟起来，主要是小穴被崔胜澈操得特别爽，肉棒也被撸得特别爽，还有春药buff，尹净汉的大脑早就被搅成了一团浆糊，只剩下了性欲。  
“哈啊～老公～老婆忍不住要射了～哈～”尹净汉被崔胜澈搞得都快射了，但崔胜澈不放过他，用手指堵住了那个孔，“老公都没射呢老婆怎么能射呢？嗯？老婆你说是吧？”  
“嗯～哈～老公坏坏～老公求你了～让老婆射吧哈啊～”崔胜澈刚刚一直在躲着尹净汉的G点，这次终于忍不住往哪里狠狠的顶了上去，精液从崔胜澈的手指下流出，“看来老公得加快速度了呢？嗯？”  
崔胜澈开始用力的快速的往尹净汉的G点撞去，撞的尹净汉一阵阵颤抖，爽的只会大声呻吟，在顶了好久之后，伴随着崔胜澈的低吼还有松开的手指，两人同时解放了出来。

但是你以为这就完了吗？尹净汉原本也是这么认为的，两人休息不到五分钟，崔胜澈就把他抱起来，自己则躺下：“唔，哈尼不是一直说要在上面吗？今天满足你好了！”然后双手抱着尹净汉的腰，把他的小穴对着自己的肉棒，缓缓地放了下去。  
谁知好巧不巧，刚下去崔胜澈的肉棒就顶到了尹净汉的G点，尹净汉被刺激的整个人身体一软，倒在了崔胜澈的身上。  
“哈尼这么快就不行了吗？那我只能来帮哈尼了呢～”崔胜澈在尹净汉耳边说，双手握住了他的翘臀，然后手动帮尹净汉上下进出。  
“啊哈～老公我自己来～”尹净汉重新坐了起来，双手撑在崔胜澈的头旁边，自己开始上下的动腰。  
“哈～老公你怎么还是这么硬，你刚刚不是射过了嘛～”尹净汉一边动着腰一边感叹着崔胜澈的持久性，崔胜澈拍了拍他的翘臀，笑而不语。  
“哈尼再快一点老公就射了呢～”过了一会后，尹净汉逐渐体力不支，崔胜澈拍了拍他的屁股，给他提示，可尹净汉干脆直接停了下来，“不要～老公我累了～还是老公来操我吧～这样比较爽嘿嘿嘿～”  
崔胜澈宠溺的笑了笑，把尹净汉从他身上抱了下来，然后拍了拍他的屁股示意他跪在床上。  
尹净汉乖乖照做，双腿跪在床上，双手在前面撑着，屁股对着崔胜澈，崔胜澈舔了舔手指然后在尹净汉的小穴里再一次抽插了几次后，快速的把自己的肉棒插了进去，然后不客气的对着尹净汉的Gdian就是一顿操。  
“啊哈～嗯啊～哈啊～老公～轻点哈～要被～老公啊～玩坏了啦～啊～”尹净汉被这突如其来的进攻给彻底爽到了，一边使劲呻吟一边求饶着，手紧紧的抓着枕头。

真不知道以前崔胜澈是怎么忍住的，明明以前都是一次就完的，这次崔胜澈硬是拉着尹净汉换了上千个姿势在床上都做了一遍后，又抱着快精疲力尽的尹净汉去了浴室。  
“哈尼我们再来一次～乖哈～”崔胜澈把尹净汉放到洗手台上，打开他的双腿，又手指上抹了一点润滑剂，准确的说现在已经被崔胜澈当作春药来用，虽然说里面又春药的成分，哎呀不管了，反正崔胜澈在手指上抹了一点后就往尹净汉的小穴插去，果然过了一会，尹净汉又半血复活。  
“唔～老公操人家嘛～快点嘛～人家忍不住了～”崔胜澈这次没有上，而是从柜子里拿出一个仿真阳具，插进尹净汉的小穴以后就打开了开关，直接调到震动频率最高。然后他抓住尹净汉的手，放在自己的肉棒上：“哈尼来摸摸嘛～”  
为了方便，他们换了一个姿势，崔胜澈坐在洗手台上，尹净汉则跪在浴室的地板上，因为崔胜澈心疼所以膝盖下面还垫了枕头。  
尹净汉的后面插着高频率震动阳具，手握住崔胜澈的肉棒，缓缓地撸着：“老婆可以吃老公的肉棒吗？”  
崔胜澈摸了摸尹净汉的头表示可以，尹净汉便张开小嘴在龟头上缓缓地舔着，两只手搓着崔胜澈的睾丸，然后慢慢的吞下整个肉棒，然后开始吞吐。

虽然说已经两个月没有做了但是尹净汉还保留着之前的记忆，不到一会崔胜澈就被他撩拨的快射了，手按住了尹净汉的脑袋，然后过了一会便全数交出。尹净汉也被小穴里面的高频率震动阳具搞到了高潮，也射了出来，把嘴里的精液都吞进肚子里后，舔了舔嘴边残留的精液，然后把头靠在崔胜澈的大腿上，手还继续撸着他的肉棒。  
“哈尼你还想要吗？”崔胜澈被尹净汉这么一弄，本来准备休息的他重新满血复活，不等尹净汉回答便把他抱起并来到了浴缸里，照例地用手指抽插了几下后，一只手扛起尹净汉的一只腿，便直接插了进去。结果又是在浴缸里站着坐着躺着的姿势都试过了，崔胜澈才肯罢休，并且终于乖乖的帮尹净汉开始清洗。  
“你看你这次又没带套……”药效过去的尹净汉累到不想说话，但是还是忍不住说了崔胜澈一句，然后直接被崔胜澈上嘴堵住，崔胜澈一边帮尹净汉清洗一边跟他索吻，搞得尹净汉本来累到要死下面又微微的硬了起来。  
“哈尼？”察觉到尹净汉异常的崔胜澈又用手指顶了顶尹净汉的G点，“崔胜澈再继续下去我明天会死的……好嘛……放过我吧啊老公～”尹净汉安慰式的主动的吻了一下崔胜澈，崔胜澈才肯真正罢休，清洗完之后就抱着他回了床上睡觉。

尹净汉第二天早上醒来的时候，只觉得全身酸痛，然后看着搂着自己睡的香甜的崔胜澈，揉了揉他的头发，抱着他睡回笼觉了。

此时客厅外，  
剩下的十一个人正坐在沙发上严肃的讨论着昨晚的事情。  
“如果净汉生气了统一口径说是我好吧，记住了啊！”洪知秀作为95好亲故，清楚地知道两人就算生气也不可能对自己生气，“毕竟95的友谊是永远的！”  
“你们真的确定这瓶润滑剂不会有什么副作用的吗？”权顺荣看着手里的润滑剂，半信半疑的问道。  
“放心啦！我，明浩，知秀哥，还有胜宽都试过了啦！你看我们现在不是还好好的！”文俊辉拍了拍权顺荣的肩膀，无视被点到名字的人还有他们对象的黑脸，满不在乎的保证到。  
“你们都试过了？？？”正在喝水的李知勋被这个惊天大秘密给呛到后，跟权顺荣对视一眼，害羞的转过头。  
“啊……我们本来是要给你跟顺荣明年情人节用来着……”文俊辉挠挠头，吐了吐舌，转头向全圆佑发送眼神求救信号。  
“你们就用吧，这样的话我们6对就动用过了，集齐了召唤神龙啊kkkk”全圆佑把文俊辉搂到自己这边，然后推了推眼镜，讲了一个不怎么好笑的笑话。  
“知勋尼？”权顺荣满眼星星的看向李知勋，李知勋只是低着头玩着手机，他本来想放弃的时候，手机的特别提示铃响起。

最最最最最亲爱的知勋尼：今天晚上我考虑一下

权顺荣惊讶的看向李知勋，对方只是装作正常的喝着水，其实耳根早就红的透彻，权顺荣在李知勋额头上吧唧了一下：“最爱知勋尼了啊！”

没有对象的李灿：你们在说什么我听不懂我还是学习好了。


End file.
